


Hanzo and Amelia have a lovely afternoon

by DutchEastIndies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchEastIndies/pseuds/DutchEastIndies
Summary: A few months after having fooling around with Hanzo, Widowmaker decides to have another round of fun.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 8





	Hanzo and Amelia have a lovely afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Another Discord request, I might turn this into a series

The sound of hot water falling was heard through the bathroom, the steam from it made everything hazy and obscured the view of whoever was trying to see inside, Hanzo was having that problem, he had been alerted by his shower suddenly turning it self on and decided to check it out.

Quickly opening the door he found himself at loss of words: Widowmaker, one of the most feared assassins coming from Talon, was both showering and heavily pregnant, her already generous breasts and behind had become larger expanding thanks to her body, she also had a slight chub on her and finally her overdue, dome of a stomach filled to the brim with child.

Upon seeing that he was staring at her, she quickly silenced him with a hand and using her available one she began to strip him of his clothes and began to drag him inside the shower, she didn't even let him speak as she removed her hands and began to give him a wet kiss on his dry lips, upon this he layed his hands on her large belly, rubbing all that purple skin and feeling all it's glory.

"You look so beautiful." He whispers into her ear once she stops the kissing for air, instead of answering she began to explore his body with her tongue, spreading it all over, starting from his neck and going lower into his chest and stomach until she finally had reached her destination: Hanzo's large dick and inflated balls that she immediately began to suck it, feeling that enourmous piece of meat inside her throat.

Feeling that great sensation of having his cock sucked he began to grab her hair and make her swallow more of it, until she had that colossal beast in her gullet, until he began to feel his cum moving inside his dick, letting his cock head rest inside her mouth he exploded into her mouth and down her throat, filling it with his salty seed, she greedily tasted it and swallowed it feeling that baby batter enter her stomach.

Not even a few seconds after ejaculating inside his lover, the Ninja started a assault on his own, with vigour and energy he licked his way into her body, drinking from her milk filled tits, spreading saliva in her pregant belly and finally reaching her crotch whereas he began to lick it and stick his tongue inside of it and around her labia, causing her to moan loudly and bite her lip in pleasure.

"Now, why won't you turn around?" He said removing his face from her pussy and putting her in cowgirl position, she didn't hesitate and quickly began to ride him making her belly and breats sway up and down, the feeling of his thick dick bouncing spreading her pussy walls which caused her to moan and drool in pleasure, the sound of flesh hitting against flesh echoed through the house as were the sounds of pleasure of the lovers.

Eventually Hanzo began to get the familiar sensation inside his balls, causing him to speed up and hold Widowmaker even more closely to him, as he went still and exploded inside of her womb, releasing a extraordinary amount of jizz inside her womb, flooding it to such a extant that her already enlarged stomach began increasing in size giving it a size even bigger than a beach ball, until eventually it had nowhere to go causing a flood of cum to come out of her pussy and his still throbbing cock, getting it all over the floor not only from the shower but also in the bathroom floor.

After such intense love making Widowmaker basically collapsed on him, he finished cleaning her up and eventually would dry her up and let her sleep on his bed, after getting himself cleaned he would join her, putting her sexy body close to his form and finally drifting into sleeping all the while wondering on how he would explain she appearing on the base.


End file.
